Harry and Cho's December
by I Love Cho
Summary: Harry's sixth year Cho's seventh. they wish they could turn back time and take back all they said the previous year. Can they ever come back together? songfic to My December by Linkin Park (it's the first and only "soft" LP song)


After OotP song fic about Cho and Harry It's her seventh his sixth year. Song- My December , by Linkin Park (This is a slow song by LP, not many know it, download it and read this.)  
  
*music starts*  
  
It's already December and the Christmas holidays have started. Very few people stayed during this years holidays, with Voldemort back, most decided to join their families. Harry, some Hufflepuffs and Cho were staying.  
  
Cho was sitting in her dormitory, alone reflecting on her previous year with the famous boy who lived.  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my snow covered home  
  
This is my December  
  
This is me alone.  
  
A tear fell out of Cho's eye when she remembered how their relationship blew up. She felt so stupid, she still loved him, and she let it slip through her fingers. She just wished she could go back in time and take it all back.  
  
{And I..}  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed {And I..} Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that {And I..} Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed {And I..} Take back all the things I said to you  
  
Little did the short raven haired girl know was he was feeling exactly the same. Harry was heading towards the great hall for breakfast when he bumped into someone. It was Cho. They looked at each other nervously for a moment, each aching inside to heal one another. They wanted to be together, but they thought all hope was lost.  
  
They both just thought they would.  
  
Give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
"Er.. I have to go. to. the library." Harry said after a moment. He didn't want the awkward silence to last any longer. He didn't want her to blow up again. Harry ran off not to the library but to the quidditch pitch for some time to think.  
  
Cho went back to her dormitory and let out a soft cry, releasing her depression. She turned to look out the window to see a small black figure tearing up the quidditch pitch. "Poetry in motion" she thought to herself, and inside she smiled  
  
This is my December  
  
These are my snow covered dreams  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need.  
  
She needed more, she couldn't live without him in her life she needed Harry's love.  
  
{And I..}  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed {And I..} Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that {And I..} Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed {And I..} Take back all the things I said to you  
  
And I.  
  
Give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
Harry raced around the pitch trying to drive his mind off Cho. He tried with all his effort to move on and erase those thoughts. He pulled his broom into a vertical dive 90 feet above the ground 70 feet 50. 30. 20. 10. 7. 5. 4. 3. 2. he began to pull out. 1 foot left and he shot towards the sky. Throughout the whole dive all he could think of was Cho. he landed on the soft grass to lay and think as snow began to fall, he knew what he had to do.  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear!  
  
He left the pitch searching for Cho it didn't take long, he found her heading to the pitch towards him. Both of them at once began to apologize for last years events. They stopped abruptly. "I still, really like you , Harry." Cho said. Harry caught her off guard with a deep passionate kiss leaving a tingling feeling on the tip of her lips.  
  
Give it all away  
  
Just to have somebody to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
Give it all away  
  
just to have somebody to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
to have someone to come home to.  
  
*music* Harry held Cho close cherishing the moment, holding her as if he'd never hold her again. He wouldn't let it all bow up again. Cho felt so safe in Harry's arms, there's no other place she'd rather be than there for the rest of her life. All their losses brought them closer together. They gave it all away, just to have someone to go to. *music dies down*  
  
Fin- 


End file.
